


TCGRWL:Carter's Tale

by Valkeri



Category: Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkeri/pseuds/Valkeri
Summary: Jack Carter was a Army Ranger. Key word was. In 2007 he was a new Ranger and, was sent to Bolivia on a mission that break him. This story will take place over and, before these ten years.





	TCGRWL:Carter's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a Roleplay I did on Xbox so it may have certain areas that seem cliché or weird.

Carter was woken abruptly and, opened his eyes and, almost shit himself seeing outside the helicopter. Remembering he wasn't on the side of the vehicle he relaxed looking to his left at Kodak, his best friend in his team. "You look like shit Carter!" Carter smiled seeing the dark hair boy joke with him. Kodak rarely joke so it was a special moment for this to happen.

"Thanks for the compliment, I need my beauty sleep!" Carter responded before turning to the beautiful mountains below him. "So that's where we land? Well damn I hope SWCCs flying us!" Sitting back he was correct as the helicopter slowed it self and, descended itself in a small field next to a small village.

In buckling Carter grabbed his rifle and, bag. Fixing his helmet he exited the helicopter before his team watching the area for anything suspicious watching the locals approach the helicopter in a flock birds made him nervous. 

Hearing the team leader say. "Last man set!" He lowered his rifle after checking his twelve o' clock first he stood up fully. He was officially not alive anymore. A old local man approached and, spoke to the man who looked in charge, Varragan, the team leader.

"Yanquis what are you doing in our land?" Varragan looked at his team and, nodded at them to move forward. "We're here to stop the rising Cartel Santa Blanca and, assist Unidad."

Kodak walked next to Carter eying all of the locals. "You have condoms?" Carter thought about it for a good thirty seconds then pulled two out of his pocket. Picking up his rifle which was suspended by his sling.


End file.
